Cien Robichaux
Cien Robichaux (シエン Robichaux) is a Mage and a user of Rainbow Water Magic. He resides in Earth Land and is an Independent Mage. He's known as "The Colored Sea" and "Poseidon" for his use of Rainbow Water magic. Appearance Cien has slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He commonly wears headphones and jeans, including some dark black sneakers. His dark hair is messy and he likes it that way. Personality Cien commonly is a very fierce person. He is laid back, but when he or his friends are in danger, he is one to take charge. He knows he is not the strongest mage in the world, but he is sure of his abilities. He commonly has a bored look on his face, but he is interested in a lot of things. He is sort of small, his shoulders aren't very broad, but he is fast and strong. History Cien's father was a Rainbow Fire Mage, and his Mother was a Water Mage. When Cien was born he took both of their powers and made them into one. When he was young, Cien's father fell ill and died. That left Cien's mom to train him in his magic and fighting techniques. Cien's mom was a part of a guild at the time, and every now and then she would take him along on quests so they could train together. When Cien's mother got promoted to S-Class, she went on a quest and got killed by a dark guild. Cien was taken in by the guild, but after training by himself for some months, ran away and takes on magical jobs from different areas. That's how he makes a living. He doesn't live anywhere exclusively, but lives in different small huts in scattered parts of Fiore. His mission is to find the dark guild who killed his mom and destroy it, rendering it to ashes and prove to them how strong Water Magic can be. Over 3 years, Cien built a hideout in a hidden valley near Magnolia. He uses it as a home/base of operations and inbetween jobs, he lives there and searches for the dark guild that killed his mother. Out on the town, He met mage Rayven Noble, and they've been friends ever since. Equipment Magic Headphones '- Cien has Magic Headphones, and uses them daily. He listens to a wide variety of music and wears them everywhere- even when he's on quests. '''Scythe '- Cien uses a magical scythe which can shrink itself down to a ring. It's light in his hands and he can use it in several ways. He and his mother saved up after doing some quests and she bought it for him. It was very large and harder for him to use when he was a child, but as he grew it became easier for him. He is an expert as scythe-wielding and is rarely beaten in a scythe fight. His scythe wielding abilities are said to even rival that of Erigor's. Magic and Abilities '''Rainbow Water ''- (にじ みず) A variation of Water Magic in which the user creates water with a variety of colors, with each color having a particular effect or property * '''Water Body: '''Cien has the ability to make his body into a giant mass of water. The water is normal water- and does not have any special properties such as his Rainbow Water Spells. This spell renders any physical attack ineffective. * '''Orange Water '- This Water is Orange and whatever it touches gets burned. - Orange Wave: 'A wave of Orange Water rushes at the target. - '''Orange Fountain Attack: '''Several fountains of orange water fly out of random spots in the ground under the target. - '''Orange Slicer: '''By swiping their arm, the user sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended target, which are powerful enough to cleanly slice through solid rock, then melt the remaining parts. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack. * '''Green Water '- This water is Green and promotes rapid plant growth. - 'Green Tsunami: '''The user sends a small wave of green water at the ground, and then plants sprout from the ground and attack the target, similar to Droy's Knuckle Plant. - '''Green Venus: '''The user claps their hands together, and two pillars of green water attack the target from both left and right, and then a large venus flytrap sprouts from the ground and encases the target when they're not looking. - '''Green Restraint: '''The user kneels and puts their palms to the ground and then green water falls onto the target's head, and vines and other plants restrict the target, holding them down. * '''Blue Water '- This water is blue and it's very cold and it often freezes after casting the spell. - 'Blue Club: '''The user holds out a palm and a pillar of water shoots at the target, then freezes before impact, causing more damage. - '''Blue Cocoon: '''The user puts their palms to the ground, then a large fountain of water sprouts from the ground, then freezes to form a cage made of ice surroundin the target. - '''Blue Spiral: '''The target swipes their arm, then a tornado of water flies at the target, then freezes before it impacts the target, and then the ice hits the target, and sends the target flying. * '''Violet Water '- This water is purple, then when it impacts the target, turns to a gelatin like substance, very difficult to break through. - 'Violet Net: '''This spell is similar to Macao's Purple Net, where his fire grabs the target like ropes. In Cien's version, The water grabs the target(s) then lifts them high into the air, and then the water turns to purple gelatin, where it is very difficult to break through. If the target did break through it, they would fall and cause serious damage. - '''Violet Trampoline Attack: '''The user puts their hands to the ground, then water pools around the target, and then the water turns to gelatin. The target(s) fly high into the air, and then the water/gelatin seeps back into the earth, where they fall to the ground. - '''Violet Rush: '''The user fires scattered purple water balls at the target. The gelatin sticks to the target, and when they try to pry the gelatin off, their hands stick, so they can't use their hands. If there is a wall behind the target, the gelatin pins the target to the wall. * '''Pink Water '- This water causes the target(s) to move very slowly and become drowsy. -'Pink Whirlpool: '''Pink water pools forms a large puddle around the target(s) and then the target becomes very slow. The target does not become drowsy like in the other spells, but this buys the user time to attack again. -'''Pink Tsunami: '''A large wave of pink water rushes the target, and upon contact, the water dries up and the target(s) become so drowsy and sleepy that they fall asleep. The amount of time that they fall asleep for depends on how much water they were hit with. If it's just a drop, about 30 minutes, if their entire body got touched, 12 hours. -'''Pink Rain: '''Rain falls onto the target(s) and their movements are slowed depending on how much water they're hit with. If they're hit by enough, their movements will eventually stop until the rain stops. * '''Black Water '(undiscovered): This water kills whatever it touches. Cien hasn't discovered this spell yet, but if he gets into extreme anger, his eyes turn red and this water is activated. -'''Black Tsunami Destruction- A giant wave of black water washes all over a giant area, killing whatever it touches. * White Water '''(undiscovered): This water brings whatever it touches back to life if it's dead. If whatever it touches is living but damaged in any way, it gets healed. If the target is healthy, the white water strengthens it. -'''White Waterball- The user throws a ball of white water at the target, then the target either 1) Comes back to life 2) Gets healed or 3) Gets a massive strength boost. - Immense Magic Power: Cien has a lot of magical power and can cast several spells at once with minimal struggle. -Immense Speed: Being so small, Cien can run very fast and for a long time. -Acrobat: Cien can do flips and tricks, and sometimes people call him an "acrobat" because he can do so many moves. He is also very flexible. - Master Scythe Wielder: Cien has had a lot of training with his scythe- which can shrink itself down to a ring. His mother gave it to him after they saved up doing some quests. He has been using it for several years. It's very light in his hands and he is an expert at using scythes and is rarely beaten when using one. His scythe wielding abilities rival even that of Erigor's. Quotes - "Water is amazing. It's unpredictable. And it's incredible. So before you discourage me on my magic- Understand that I can and will destroy you." ~Cien to enemy. - "You can hurt me- You can do whatever the hell you want to me. But you will never hurt my friends. Understand?" ~Cien to Enemy - "I control the seas." Trivia * Cien's favourite color is golden. * Cien's middle name is "Nyx" * Cien's favourite story is "Alice in Wonderland" * Cien's favourite animal is the dolphin.